The present invention relates to a novel use of cosmetic active agents for lightening the skin.
Most of the commercially available depigmenting cosmetic formulations are based on kojic acid, arbutin or magnesium ascorbyl phosphate.
The inventors became interested in the development of novel depigmenting active agents that have better compatibility with the skin than those of the prior art. They demonstrated that molecules that inactivate protein kinase A give rise to a skin depigmentation that was attributed hitherto only to inhibition of the enzyme phosphorylated tyrosinase.